


Buttercup

by WeabooCreature



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Old people love, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: Hank's got the hots for the new neighbor.





	Buttercup

“So, uh, just moved in?” Oh god what a dumb question of course she just moved in- You’re helping her move her stuff inside her house for Christs sake Hank, think of something better to say.

But she seemed to have taken it in stride, nodding as she fixed her sunhat so that it blocked out the sun. Hank briefly wished he had one of those. The sun sure was being a little bitch today and he really didn’t feel like getting sunburned. 

“I am! I sure did pick one of the hottest days for move in day, huh?” Her eyes crinkled in a way that reminded him of his own. The only difference between their wrinkles was that his own were from stress and hers seemed to be from smiling and generally being happy. 

The new neighbor of his was awfully peppy considering how damn hot it was outside. No amount of personality quirk could change the fact that she was fucking insane for moving on what felt like the hottest day ever.

He hadn't even planned on helping her move her things too was the fucked up part. Hank had seen the U-Haul parked at the house next door and the owner of said house then shrugged and went about his day off. It wasn't until he had take Sumo out into the backyard that he felt just how damn hot it was outside that he thought back to the little old lady next door.

“She's just about my age and she thinks it's okay to be out hauling shit around in this heat?” He asked Sumo, nodding in agreement when the dog had let out a loud ‘boof’. “Yeah, yeah I'm gonna end up offering help just gimme a second. I'm not as young and spry had I used to be.” 

Hank was insanely nervous as he walked out the door in only a tank top and some sweatpants. She at least cared about what she wore unlike him. He grunted. He's way out on a limb here.

They had ended up talking for a bit and Hank surprisingly didn't make himself look like too much of a dumbass before he offered to help move her things inside. As expected, she was adamant about refusing his help but being the stubborn ass that he was, she eventually gave in after saying that they would have dinner afterwards. 

And boy was that a way to bring new life to his old bones. 

Back to the present where he was currently sorting through boxes to have at least some organization and he stacked a few of them ontop of each other before carrying them. 

She picked up a few of the lighter boxes then gasped softly. “I think I have one of those U-Haul dolly things so you don’t have to pick up all the heavy stuff on your own. It’s a little small so we might have to make a few trips in and out,” She said sheepishly, absently messing with the sides of the box she held. “I hope that isn’t too much of an issue.”

Hank shrugged, already going into the truck to place the heavier boxes onto the dolly. “I wouldn’t have offered to help if I didn’t think I’d be able to handle it. Also wouldn’t have the job that I have now if I couldn’t do something like this.”

He trailed after her into the house and placed the boxes down wherever she told them they could go after peeking into them. It took the time to look around and was surprised by how much nicer it looked in comparison to his. Sure, it wasn’t that much better but the stainless walls and clean floor did wonders to make it look brand new. He already knew that once she was settled in that it would look all the more homey.

It almost made him a little jealous. She now has a fresh start to do whatever and make roots in a new area to do whatever she wants and that something that Hank wishes he had the option of doing. It was always an idea in the back of his mind that he made sure stays there. He has too much to do, too many responsibilities at the DPD to just call it quits and hobble over to wherever he was welcomed. 

A small self deprecating laugh left him as he thought it over. He’s too much of a coward to do it even if he had the means possible. There’s too many ghosts looming over him to leave Detroit. 

“So what do you do?” A aged soft voice gently brings him out of her downward spiral. 

She smiled at him with a few things in hand that she hadn’t had before what seemed like a few seconds ago. He scoffed internally and rubbed the back of his neck. He must have looked like a jackass just standing there and staring into oblivion. 

“If you don’t mind me asking that is. What you said before made me think that you work as a construction worker or something along those lines. You have the rugged look going for you on that one.” She teased. 

Hank arched a brow, grinning slightly. Rugged? That’s a new one. “Close.” He crossed his arms with the grin widening at seeing her wait for him to say what he does. 

Once it became clear that he wasn’t she groaned and crossed her arms right back at him, a small pout on her lips and crows feet ever so slightly showing. “Now that’s not fair. We’re both old, you can’t leave me hanging like this.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest that she was the first to crack. There was a lot of spitfire packed into her body.

“If I tell you what I do then you tell me what you do.” 

“A show me yours and I’ll show you mine situation then.”

“Yeah. But we don’t show our private parts to each other.” 

Hank nearly fucking choked on air. He doubled over slightly that slowly turned into rumbling laughter, faintly noticing that she had placed her hand on his shoulder and one glance back at her showed that she was grinning her damn head off. 

“I'm in my fiftie. You can't just spring shit like that on me.” He wheezed slightly, smile lines in full view as he playfully shrugged her hand off.

She laughed brightly. “So am I. Fifty five and still kicking and dishing out ‘hot memes’ as the kids say.”

Oh fuck. “You're older than me?”

“Got a problem with that, youngster?” She raised her fists, as if she could actually land a punch, holding them in an exaggerated boxing position and making terrible punching motions at him that wouldn't have been able to leave a bruise. 

He let out a bark of a laugh, scratching at his neck and shook his head. “Nah, I just didn't think I was into older women.”

Yeah. Lay it on thick old man, let's see how well that works for you. He already regretted saying it and the bewildered expression she wore wasn't helping.

It wasn't until she practically exploded into giggles that he thought maybe it was the right move to do. She also took his breath away. 

Seeing her act so carefree only furthered his growing crush but now he didn't mind as much. Her happiness was infectious and it wasn't long until he found himself grinning cheekily as he watched her laugh, reveling in the fact that he made such a beautiful woman laugh this hard over such a cheesy line. Heh. He’s still got it even after all these years. 

“I guess I'm into dilfs.” She finally said, snickering softly. 

“And I guess I'm into milfs,” he grinned. “Though I think with our age we're considered gilfs.”

That took her for a spin. “What the hell is a gilf?”

“Y’know like, grandma or grandpa would would like to fuck or whatever the other parts stated for.” 

She was still very obviously confused but took it in stride. The next minute he saw her looking flustered and shifting from foot to foot. “So um, tonight's dinner would count as.. A date? Possibly?”

Hanks heart pounded wildly. 

“Well,” he licked his lips nervously. “I wouldn't say no to it.”

She laughed. “Normally you would properly ask me for a date.” She took a small step closer towards him. 

He took another step towards her. “Lucky for the both of us I'm not exactly normal.”

Her hands hovered close to where his were. Electricity shot through his body when their fingers brushed against each other's. A stubborn smile found its way on his face, butterflies swarming in his stomach the longer he stayed this close to her. How long has it been since he's been this close to someone where the end result wasn't with him punching them?

She made the first move. Her hand gently took his into her own and she threaded her fingers with his, cheeks a lovey bright red as she shyly met his gaze. Hank squeezed her hands. Hers were so small. In fact, everything about her was small in comparison to himself. At least the both of them were wrinkled even if hers worked in her favor while his showed just how badly the took care of himself. 

“Will you go out on a date with me?” He finally asked, voice hushed and rumbly, shaking ever so slightly.

She lit up the room with her dazzling smile. 

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Purely created because I wanted Hank yo be with someone closer to his age and I really wanted somebody oldies being cute together


End file.
